


any given night

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, prompt, so apparently im writing gay fanfic about the founding fathers, thats new and exciting, this is literally so short and bad but its lams so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Laurens is offered fifty bucks to make Alexander Hamilton tongue-tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	any given night

“It’s simple, _mon ami_ , _”_ Lafayette began, impatiently. John scoffed, downing another shot.

“No, it’s really not.” He argued.

“All you have to do is make him stumble over his words a bit.” Lafayette reminded him, and John let his eyes trail over to the man he recognized as Alexander Hamilton, who was currently chatting with Angelica Schuyler.

“Easier said than done.” John pointed out, licking his chapped lips and turning back to his friend. Alexander’s voice was distinguishable, even in the crowded bar, attracting the gaze of several patrons.

“ _Le petit lion_ is hardly intimidating, Laurens.” Lafayette waved him off. “Annoying? Hell yes. But, intimidating?” The man snorted, the very idea seeming impossible to him.

“I don’t find him scary, Gil.” John shook his head, shifting his vision back to Alexander. _Scary attractive,_ maybe, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. No, Hamilton didn’t seem intimidating- _intriguing,_ more like it.

Dark eyes flit up to meet his own, causing an electric shock to run through John’s body. Alexander raised his eyebrow, and while he was still engaging Angelica in conversation, his full attention was on Laurens.

Tearing his own eyes away from Hamilton’s, John was faced with Lafayette smirking curiously at him

“Your palor indicates otherwise, dearest.” He stated in a lilting tone, and John half-considered throwing his drink in Lafayette’s face. Begrudgingly opting against it, John stood up.

“Fifty bucks.” He conditioned.

Lafayette nodded, eagerly.

“Burr has more than that, and he said he’d love to see Alexander knocked down a peg or two.” He assured John. “You charm the ladies- just channel all of that animal magnetism towards someone you might actually want.”

The teasing edge had not left Lafayette’s voice, but Laurens felt his stomach curl with shame, anyways- he knew his friend meant no harm, none at all. It wasn’t Lafayette’s fault, it was John’s father’s, and no one else’s.

“I don’t like you.” John called out over his shoulder, before striding over to where Angelica and Alexander sat, the latter talking relentlessly.

“Alex, I don’t care,” The woman moaned, huffing. Alexander, who seemed not to notice her discomfort, trekked on, gesticulating and ranting wildly.

The man was clearly… _passionate,_ to say the least, but he already knew as much.

John cleared his throat, as Alexander’s speech drew to a close. Angelica swiveled towards him- and, god, weren’t her and Alex birds of a feather. Years of being forced to go on outings with women had given John a sort of sense for when one of them was definitely worth getting to know- he knew how to find friends, even if he was incapable of wanting more.

Now, Alexander? That was a different story.

John swallowed, shooting Lafayette- who shot him a thumbs up and promptly took out his camera phone- a final look.

“Sorry to interrupt-”

“Don’t be!” Angelica stood up, quickly, hands flying to John’s shoulders, as she forcefully placed him where she had been sitting, moments before.

“Angelica-” Alexander began, only to be cut off by said woman pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“What is it that Burr always tells you?” She asked, in a manner that suggested she’d had this conversation countless times.

Alexander squared his jaw, blowing air out through his nose, annoyed.

“‘Talk less, smile more.’” He mocked, shaking his head, the pure notion ridiculous to him.

“Yeah, well, I don’t care about the smiling part. Just shut the fuck up.” Angelica deadpanned, before smiling at John, and making her way out of the bar.

“I was merely attempting to explain why Thomas Jefferson was a horrid addition to the student council.” Alex explained, tilting his head to the side. “Dreadful, actually. He’s out of his goddamn mind. Thinks he knows better than me, and- pardon my ego- he _doesn’t._ ”

John nodded, tentatively.

“Yeah, man. Jefferson’s the worst.” He agreed, and Alexander beamed at him, stretching out an arm towards John.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton.” He said (like Laurens didn’t already know, hadn’t already memorized the rigid contour of his shoulders, due to sitting in back of him during history class). John shook his hand, unsurprised to find them rough. Hamilton practically spent his entire life writing, like he was running out of time or something.

“John Laurens.”

“Yes, I know.” Alex confirmed, the corners of his lips quirked upwards. John frowned, tempted to ask how exactly Alexander knew that, but he had hesitated a moment too long, for the man almost instantaneously launched into another monologue.

“Anyways, Jefferson is legitimately one of the most disgusting human beings I have ever met.” Alex condemned, a certain fervor in those ink black eyes of his that drew John in. “He has absolutely no respect for other human beings. He wrote a paper defending people who owned slaves, for fuck’s sake.”

John blinked, knuckles clenching.

“He what?”

Alexander nodded, gravely.

“Stated that it was the custom, and that it wasn’t their fault that society had deemed it okay.” He explained, and John Laurens felt hate bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

“Just because something was the norm, doesn’t make it okay. The treatment of slaves, of African Americans is something we can’t erase, something we can’t defend.”

“That is exactly what I said.” Alexander bit his lip, and John’s eyes dropped down. “Although, it took me ten pages to get that point across.”

John whistled.

“Non-stop, are we?” He teased, and Alexander have him a genuine nod.

“Perpetually.” He assured Laurens. “I also took a couple of pages to properly call Jefferson out- there are, thankfully, many words in the dictionary that helped me to inform the committee that Thomas is a racist asshole.”

John frowned.

“You said that? Out loud? To his face?”

Alexander nodded, nonchalantly, and Laurens stifled a laugh.

“He’s a menace, he must be stopped.” Alex stated.

“God, you’re incredible.” John laughed, shaking his head. Hamilton- probably for the first time since John Laurens had met him, at the beginning of the semester- faltered.

“You’d, uh-” He gave John an odd look, pondering him for a moment. “You’d be one of the first to think so.”

Laurens glanced at him, dubiously.

“Most people find me abrasive.” Hamilton shrugged, resigned. “Abrasive, and annoying. Someone once tried to lock me in a closet- but it was fine, Eliza and Hercules had taught me how to pick locks.”

John opened his mouth, but was cut off.

“I mean, I’ve known the Schuyler sisters all my life, and they’ve never told me, straight out, that they like me. It’s implied, of course, but it would be nice to hear it once in a while.” Alex suddenly gave John an alarmed look. “You might not even have meant that in a good sense- you could have meant i-incredibly _bad,_ or _a-awful,_ or-”

“ _Hey._ ” Laurens placed a hand over Alexander’s clenched knuckle, and the latter clamped his mouth shut (something John didn’t even know was possible). “I said what I meant; you’re incredible. Screw people who think you should change. You’re unapologetically yourself.” _I wish I could be more like that._

He kept that last part to himself.

Alexander didn’t say anything for a long time, staring at Laurens’ hand, curiously. John swallowed, making a move to pull away, before Alexander twisted his knuckle and laced their fingers together.

“Thank you.” He finally said, piercing his gaze back onto John.

Laurens grinned, ducking his head and pointedly ignoring the fluttery feeling in his gut.

“Anytime.”

By the time John Laurens turned around to head back to his friend, clutching a napkin with a number scrawled on it, Lafayette had been joined by Angelica, Hercules, Peggy, Eliza, and Burr- all of who were looking at him in wonder.

“He technically didn’t get him tongue-tied.” Burr pointed out. Laurens smirked.

“Oh, just you wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> a comment a day, keeps the author at bay.  
> also, the prompt was 'tongue-tied,' although i realize i may have gotten a tad bit off prompt. this is probably really bad, bUT I TRIED.
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
